fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol of Helios
---- Story Another member of Aetherion under Aeon's leadership, Sol is the fire user of the group and title within the group is the Berserker since he has a more frontal approach to attacking. He didn't meet Aeon and Sol until later on but they are still as close as anyone. Started playing FFW the same time the rest of the guild had. Appearance He has the same hair style and color as Reno from FF VII though the pony tail goes down half way to his back his eyes a light gray color. He has wears a sleevles dark red turtle neck with a black sash around his waist and white chinese pants with black boots. On his left arm he has a silver armlet on his arm, hanging on either side of his waist are large dark red chakrams as strapped to his back is what looks like another chakram but with a blade made out of flame. Personality The goofball of the group likes hanging around Zephyrus and playing around with his goggles which usually leads to the wind user chasing after him to get them back before he breaks them. Gets annoyed when theres too much talking so he has a bit of a short fuse and tends to jump to conclusions with him being a hot head. Usually Ganymede is the one that ends up 'cooling' him off to calm down and think rationally. Despite that, he can usually plan decently but usually leaves that to Ganymede and Zephyrus. Pre-Cannon Knows the rest of the guild outside the game and was introduced to Illu through Aeon one day at a soccer game, he received the title of beserker for the many times he has jumped ahead into battles eager for a fight, despite the name he is usually in total control unless he gets really furious then even Ganymede is hardpressed to sedate him, so far only Aeon can top Sol if he rages. While working on his flames/lava ability he had an accident that set fire to half an area that had the admin crawling all over it and keeping an eye on Sol as well. This was where Aeon found him since Aeon had been looking for him, after seeing the devastation around him he helped his friend train. Sol is very protective of his friends, and so when Ganymede appeared and wanted to take the bounty someone had put on Aeon's head he was always wary around him, didn't help that Ganymede was a water user either so they were already opposing forces. It wasn't until the group had spilt up into teams, Aeon going by himself leaving Sol and Ganymede team up while Zephyrus and Malachite explored another area that the two were forced to get along. While mapping the place out, they came upon a halfway buried hallway. Clearing it away they found some odd chamber with runes written around and an object in the middle. Ganymede told Sol not to get anywhere near the item while he examined thr runes. Sol still not trusting Ganymede didn't listen to him and ended up activating a trap that nearly crushed them if Ganymede hadn't acted fast enough saving him. Cannon(FFW) Continues to tease and pick on Zephy when they got back from their mission around the american server, ended up breaking his goggles with Malachite. He complained a bit of waiting around instead of getting Illu, but when he went to the guild and got to meet Kurotsubasa there was already a challange for him in DB as the vampire was a fire user as well. He went with Mal to try and get Aeon to calm down about how the conversation went with Illu and got to see her battle and comment how Illu may have inherited some of Aeon's fighting skills. He went back with the guild to the asian server but not before telling DB he'd like a battle with him and saying good bye to Illu. Weapons/Items Recca's dragon armlet: Allows him to summon different flame abilities Axel's Chakrams : Uses these when he wants to create some distance between him and his opponent, usually covers them in fire before releasing them to attack. 'Fire Shifting Blade :' Manipulates the flame of the sword to change shape besides a blade, can change it to a hammer, axe, clube, any other weapon he can think of. Fiction Powers Flame of Recca: Recca's flame summoning : By writing the name of the dragon in the air he can summon said dragon for a certain amount of time. #Nadare: Shoot multi Fireballs of different sizes at a rapid pace. #Saiha: Fire Blade appears on the side of his arms and can launch blades of flames as well. #Homura: Fire whip, flames wrapped around his arms for more impact or flaming fists #Rui: Flames of Illusionmake his enemy relive nightmares or make them live their worse fears, effectively making this dragon a mistress of illusions and hallucinations. #Madoka: Barrier, uses this to defend against attacks, the barrier is form linearly meaning all the points have to connect. #Koku: Appears and shoots a high concentrated beam from his large single eye. One Piece: Magma-Magma Fruit *Can turn his body into liquid lava and move around at will *Spew lava from mouth *Summon Lava geysers from the ground *Create flaming molton lava rocks *Immunity to physical attacks when his body is turned to lava *Create volcanic eruptions Avatar: The Last Airbender: Firebending Abilities *The pyrokinetic abilitiy to produce and control fire *Combining this ability with his magma powers Sol and manipulate magma as well since it is a form of fire. Original Power Hellfire Release When Sol gets extremely furious or has a strong opponent he can call upon flames that are much more hotter and deadlier then fire. Hellfire doesn't just burn it devours and incinerates whatever it touches and cannont be diminished by normal means as Hellfire lasts as long as the caster wills it to. When he starts uses this ability he can actually 'drink up' other flames to increase his own since his immunity to fire heightens even more. The obvious difference between normal fire and hellfire is that hellfire is a black/purplish flame color. Music Themes Faiy Tail OST: Natsu's Theme - Battle Theme Fairy Tail OST: Mahoukyou no Tabibito- Transformed Theme Gallery ---- Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Hybrid Category:Fire Category:Aetherion